Heart no Kuni no Deck
by KiraAlexxa23
Summary: Four girls are brought to Wonderland to play the game. Each goes through a different adventure as they try to return home. Will they fall in the love in someone in the crazy Country of Hearts?
1. Prologue: The Watching

Peter White was watching them again for the third time since learning about their existence. Four teenage girls sitting in a garden, enjoying tea and desserts. All completely different from each other. But at the same time, they were the same.

At least that was Nightmare kept telling him. That each of these females had the qualities to join the insane world of Wonderland. And each represented something his world needed.

There wasn't many similarities between the quartet. Only that there were teenagers and they all seemed to be friends.

Their looks and personalities were nothing alike. The blonde who led the group like his own Queen of Hearts. The brunette whose skills with tools rivaled that wretched clock maker's. The black haired girl who confused him more than the Cheshire Cat. And the redhead, so lost in her literature sanctuary.

"Enticing, aren't they? The auburn beauty is my favorite. So quiet and reserved," a cold voice asked the White Rabbit. He knew the voice's speaker: Nightmare Gottschalk.

Peter responded, "They certainly are an odd group. Are you sure their presence is needed?"

"Yes, quite." The dream demon pointed to the group. "Now, retrieve them for me. The sooner, the better."

The rabbit man sighed as he transformed into his true rabbit form and hopped to the group. Nightmare smiled and said to himself, "The Heart, the Clover, the Spade and the Diamond. It's time for them to play the game."


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Lenore Van Brandt watched her merry band of friends as she propped her feet on the patio table. It was her usual place. The rest of the group called it her throne. In a way, it fit the description. She liked to think that she was the queen of everything. From academics to her social status. Being on top was most important to the blonde.

Twirling a curl with her fingers, she glanced at her cherry blossom tree. Leaning on it's trunk was Raven O'Hara. Her golden eyes were staring at her drawing tablet. She had been sketching a rose bush all afternoon nonstop. She had only stopped once to tie her black locks into a ponytail.

Lenore's ruby irises reverted to the top branch of the tree. Lost in her book was Annabel Poole. She was always reading something new every time she saw her. Blood red curls rained down her back. Her cerulean eyes stared back at Lenore for a moment. Then in the next instant, she turned her head back to her book. She was beginning to think literature was a better friend to Annabel than she was.

Last but not least, there was Morena Aarden. She was laying in the freshly trimmed grass with her arms behind her head. She had the most interesting hair out of the four girls. Her bang was a light brown, almost an orange tone. While the rest of her hair was a darker shade of brown. Her emerald eyes gazed at the perfectly clear sky.

Lenore realized that they had been almost completely silence the entire day. She had to break it fast. It was starting to get very awkward. She turned to Annabel. "Hey Anna, what are you reading this week? I always see you with a new book every Sunday."

Annabel gave her an annoyed look. She hated being disturbed when she was reading. "It's called Alice in Wonderland. It's about a British girl who follows a talking white rabbit down a hole to Wonderland."

Lenore smiled. "It sounds really good. What's happening in it right now?"

"Well, the Knave of Hearts gets accused of stealing the Queen's tarts. Alice got called as a witness. At this point, she has been growing at an rapid pace. The Queen tells her to leave because of her height. Alice refuses and now the Queen ordered to cut off her head."

Morena sat up and responded, "Sounds violent. I like it! Do people die in it?"

Annabel rolled her eyes. "Not that I recall. I already read this once. So, I know what happens in the end."

Raven stuck her tongue out at Annabel. "I'm surprised you haven't read every book in the world, you nerd. So, how does it end? Does that Alice chick lose her head?"

"Nope. It turns out it was all a dream."

Lenore sighed. "That's such a lame ending!"

Annabel glared at her. "I find it fascinating. The whole concept of the book is brilliant. I could read it over and over again and never find it boring. You guys should read it sometime."

They all laughed. A normal response from them. Those three never picked up a book. They were too busy worrying about being popular and boys to read. Annabel sometimes wondered why she was even friends with them? What was she to them?

A male voice entered her mind and spoke, "You'll be their guide. You my dear will be the top player in the game."

"What the?" She skimmed the area. No male in this garden. Just herself and three other sixteen year old.

The voice spoke again. "Don't fret. You'll meet me soon enough. Once the White Rabbit brings you to me, my pet."

The White Rabbit? He was a character in her book. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. She needed to stop reading for a bit. She slammed her book shut and carefully climbed down the tree.

Morena smirked. "Finally decided to join society, I see. Welcome then. Stay as long as you like."

The other two girls giggled to themselves. It wasn't like Annabel couldn't hear. She did quite clearly. But no matter how good her hearing was, it didn't make the pain hurt any less. Did they want to hurt her on purpose?

A rustling came from the roses bushes. A white rabbit dressed in a red plaid coat and glasses hopped out of the bush. What that the white rabbit the voice in her head talked about?

The rabbit started to speak to them. "Come on ladies! Time to chase me!"

What in the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 2: Chasing

This wasn't really happening. It had to be a hallucination. Annabel always knew something was wrong with her head other than her panic disorder. And now, it was rearing it's ugly head in the form of a talking, nicely dressed, white rabbit.

She had to prove it to herself that it wasn't real. She slowly walked until she was right in front of it. She began to reach her hand to touch the rabbit's fur. But right before it make it's destination, she pulled her hand back. She wouldn't dare feel this thing of her imagination.

But the others weren't afraid at all. They were petting the snow white mammal like it was their own. Did they forget that it was wearing clothes and spoke to them? What was wrong with them?

Lenore grabbed her wrist and jerked her hand on top of the beast's head. It's fur was warm, like a glove covering her hand. Lenore smiled. "Doesn't it feel nice?"

Well, it was plush and warming. So, it was nice. It made her think of the blanket she had as a little girl. It was a Pikachu patterned thing. She had it somewhere still.

But then she remembered. This was no blanket! This was a talking rabbit! She grabbed the strange creature by the ears and pulled it up to face it at eye level. It's eyes were the color of blood.

It began yelling at her, "You were suppose to be like the others! You were suppose to adore me and follow me! But no! You can't stand the sight of me!"

This was a male's voice. It wasn't the voice Anna had been hearing in her head though. It had less of a creepy undertone to it. It was definitely British. And now that she thought about it, the voice in her twisted mind was too.

Lost in her own thoughts, she failed to notice that Morena had snatched the rabbit out of her hand and into her arms. The brunette screamed, "You're a brute Anna! How dare you lay your filthy hands on such an innocent animal!"

This was getting ridiculous fast. "Do you three see that thing isn't normal! He's a talking rabbit wearing a jacket and glasses! And it wants us to follow it to God knows where!"

The rabbit frowned and crossed him arms. "I have a name, you know! And it's Peter White!"

"I don't care what your name is! Things like you don't exist in the real world!"

A sharp pain ran through her face. Raven was standing in front of you, hand raised. It took her a minute to realize she just got bitch slapped. "What the hell!"

Raven growled like a wild beast. "How dare you insult Peter like that! He's done nothing to you! You ungrateful fiend!"

Tears flooded Annabel's eyes. Of course they would gang up on her. She never was a part of their group. They just needed her to copy their homework from. She was never their friend. This proved it.

The dark voice started speaking to her again in a caring tone. "My dear, you don't have to stay here. The world you know here is only causing you pain. Follow Peter and find the place that will accept you. Another world waits for you. And I promise, you'll never be lonely again."

Did this voice speak the truth? Could this rabbit take her away from this place? Was there really a place where she could be truly accepted for who she was? She needed to find out.

She walked toward Morena and gently petted Peter behind his ears. "My apologies, Peter. My behavior has been most unladylike. I shouldn't have harmed you like I did. Now, about this chase, shall we begin?"

He face grew a huge grin as he leaped out of Morena's arms. The White Rabbit waved to them to follow him as he ran through the bushes. All the girls except Annabel immediately gave chase.

She watched them run like gazelles being hunted by a lioness. She talked to herself with a sound much hollow than her own. "The game has begun."

Annabel followed them with rapid speed. She ended up running into Lenore. Who then shoved her back. "You'll fall in if you're not careful."

"What do you-" She stopped her sentence. She suddenly found herself standing on the edge of a large chasm.


	4. Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole

This day was getting stranger and stranger. First, a voice keeps talking in her head. Second, a white rabbit named Peter White wants them to chase him. And now, after doing that, Annabel and her comrades find themselves in front of a huge hole.

"What in the world in a hole doing in my garden? It wasn't here this morning," Lenore inquired. She was their queen. Why not have their weekly meetings at her castle?

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry, my lady. But, the chasm is needed to transport you four to my world."

Morena giggled to herself. "No offense, but if we go that hole, we're as good as dead. We couldn't survive going down that."

Annabel peeked down the chasm. It was so dark and it seemed endless. "I'm glad someone besides me is making sense. There's no way we could live falling down that thing."

Morena moved closer to Anna and clutched her arm. She whispered in her ear, "To be honest, I'm terrified right now."

Anna patted her head. "It's going to be all right. He wouldn't kill us. I hope."

The White Rabbit screamed, "Kill you! Why, I would never do something like that. At least, not to you four ladies. I assure you, no one's death will come from leaping down the hole. Watch!"

Peter jumped into the hole in a flash. They all watched as his form disappeared in the darkness. Raven bluntly said, "That's one stupid rabbit. He's a goner now."

They all nodded their head in agreement. That cold voice in Anna's head began to speak to her again. "Now my pet, don't disappoint me by not coming. One jump down, and you'll never alone again."

It was an interesting choice. Either stay here and have friends who probably didn't care about you or risk dying to arrive at a world where she would be accepted. She wanted the acceptance so badly, but was it worth the risk?

She placed herself to where one foot was over the chasm. Lenore screamed, "Are you crazy!"

Anna smiled, her perfect teeth shining in the sunlight. "I'm starting to think that I am."

She leaned in toward the hole. Before she knew it, she felt herself falling. It was actually kind of peaceful. If she did die, it would be a quiet death.

She suddenly heard yelps behind her. She saw the others surrounding her. Raven yelled, "If you're going to do something idiotic, it can't be too bad. But if we die, it's your fault!"

"I know!" They locked hands with the person closer to them. Maybe they were her friends after all. Because only your friends would risk their lives for you.

A light blinded them. What that the light people see before their death? If it was, it was horribly bright. Too painful to look at, they closed their eyes.

"My pet, my darling Spade, you came. I'll be seeing you soon," that voice told Anna. Did that mean they survived? She opened her eyes, seeing a plaza that looked like a clock tower.

She felt arms hug her. Lenore happily shrieked, "We're alive!"

Annabel asked, "But, where are we?"


	5. Chapter 4: Welcoming

Who would have ever thought that a hole would lead into another world? Well, Lewis Carroll did when he wrote Alice in Wonderland. But, that was a work of fiction. Not the real life experience Annabel and her friends were in at the moment.

Anna's stomach was twisted in knots. Tears welled up in her eyes. The shock of everything was hitting her hard and fast. They were in a different world now. Was there any way for them to return home? Because she wasn't planning on staying.

They saw her tears stream from those sapphire irises. Even crying, Anna was near perfection. The tears glistened on the surface of her ghost white face. Her hair, red as freshly spilled blood, fell down in soft curls to the end of the back.

Morena pushed the hair falling on Anna's face back behind her ear. "Anna, what's wrong? We're alive and safe. There's no reason to cry."

She let out a small sob. How she hated crying. "Don't you understand? We're in some strange world because we followed a damn talking rabbit! What if we can't go home! What if we can't ever our family again!"

Raven started to cry too. She thought of her younger sister Whitney. That girl was her best friend. She never wanted to not see her face again.

"Now ladies, there's no for tears! Peter White is here!"

They all turned to the sound of his voice. When they saw Peter, shock came over them. Gone was the adorable white bunny and had been replaced by a handsome young man. His eyes were blood eyes, covered by tiny glasses. His head was topped by white hair and his rabbit ears. The jacket he wore as a rabbit was the same. His hands were covered by white gloves. Brown pants adorned his bottom half, along with red and brown shoes on his feet.

Lenore gasped. Never had she seen a man so beautiful, even with the rabbit ears. "Peter, what happened to you!"

He smiled. "You see, I can transform from a rabbit to a man and vice versa."

Annabel giggled. This was getting weirder by the minute. "That's a cute trick. Can you make yourself appear out of a hat too?"

Peter puffed up in anger. Never had he been so insulted in his life. "How dare you speak to me like that! You have a lot of nerve, Spade. One day, you just might pay for that."

Spade... The voice had called her that too. "Why the nickname, White Rabbit? And where are we?"

"Well first off, I welcome you four to Wonderland!"

Gasps came from all the girls except Annabel, who was just angry. "You lie! Wonderland doesn't exist! It's just a world in a book!"

Peter walked over and petted her head. "No, my precious Spade, Wonderland has always existed. You just didn't know it yet.

"And why do I call you Spade? It's become that is your role."

Morena had to question this. "Role? You mean like in a play?"

"Basically yes. We have the main roles in the production. Without us, things would go horribly wrong."

Morena whispered, "I want to just go home already."

Peter pulled out of his pocket four vials of liquid. They were all different. A red one with a heart top, one blue with a spade top, one was green with a clover top, and the final one was a yellow vial with a diamond topper. He gave each one if them a vial: Anna was Spade, Lenore was Heart, Morena was Clover and Raven was Diamond. "Drink it and you'll all go home!"

Anna and Morena said together, "Gladly." They opened their lids and chugged the bluish liquid. Lenore and Raven soon followed. In truth, no one wanted to stay here.

Peter started walking away. "The game has begun. Good luck ladies!"

As the world faded to black, each thought of home. But somehow, they knew they wouldn't be there anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmare

A sea of blood. Being surrounded by the lifeblood of others. It was the most common nightmare Annabel had. Just her drowning in blood. But, this felt too real to be a dream.

She couldn't escape it. She saw the sandy shore off toward the east. But no matter how hard she swam, she could never reach it. The more she moved, the faster the waves would come over her. The descent would be deeper.

She tried screaming for help. Was there any point when no one could here you?

In a matter of seconds, she found herself under the bloody water. She was losing her air. There was no where to go. This would be the end of Annabel Lee Poole. Forever lost in the water colored the same shade of her hair.

She felt a hand pull her from the sea. Was this God pulling her soul into Heaven? Did death finally come for her?

"No my darling, there's nothing to fear. It's just a dream. Breathe now. No more blood surrounds you," the voice said. The same voice she had been hearing since this whole crazy venture began.

Anna took in a huge breath. No bloody water. Just the air that she should be breathing. She opened her eyes. She saw nothing but swirling green space.

"I apologize if the dream is a little bleak. I can change the scenery if you like."

She searched around the landscape. Not another soul could be seen. Anna yelled, "Show yourself, delusion! Prove to me that I'm nothing but a crazy person! Come on out, my inner demon!"

Mirrors appeared around her, each showing her at a different angle. The luminescent white skin looked almost sickly in the reflection. It wasn't helping that she was skin and bones. Her bangs covered her left eye. The white dress she had wore was tattered at the bottom. How sad, it was the only dress she owned. "Why exactly are you showing me my reflection? I don't rather care for the way I look."

She felt a hand on her face. So soft and cold. She turned around to see the person touching her. But no one was there. "You're so soft, almost like velvet. You really are perfect."

She blushed bright pink. "I wouldn't go that far."

She felt the hand resting on her cheek. "My dear Spade, I find you absolutely stunning."

She grabbed his wrist and turned around to see him. He was floating slightly above in the air. His grayish black hair inclined from the top of his neck to his chin. On his right eye was a black and gold eyepatch. Black with gold seemed to be the theme of his outfit except for the purple scarf hanging from his jacket. "A pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Nightmare Gottschalk."

She smirked. "Your name is about as ridiculous as your outfit."

"Now now my sweet, you shouldn't speak to me in such a way. You might hurt my feelings."

"I don't care about your damn feelings! What the hell did you do to us!"

He gently held her face in his hands. "Because I want you here with me forever. And they're a part of the game that we play."

This Nightmare dude was really beginning to piss her off. She grabbed the collar of his jacket. "Take me home!"

He placed his lips on hers quickly. She politely slapped him in the face. "Get away from me!"

He slowly began to disappear. "I'll see you in your dreams. Remember, no matter what happens, I love you."

Annabel was thrashing and screaming on the ground. The rest of the girls didn't know what to do. Raven tried to hold her down, but she was moving too much.

"Make her stop! She's scaring me!" Lenore shrieked. She couldn't handle situations like this. It was too terrifying for her.

"I don't want to be in this game!" It was the phrase kept repeating. What was wrong with her? Lenore and Raven held on to each other and began to cry as a black cat tail petted their tears away.


	7. Chapter 6: Changes

What in the world was going on outside? A mix of crying and screaming could be heard. It was beginning to get on the nerves of Julius Monrey. Couldn't he work in peace?

He grabbed his wrench and headed out of the Clock Tower. He could see a group of three girls in the distance. He knew before he was near them that they were outsiders. But, he had never seen a group that big before.

The Clockmaker stood behind the crying blonde and black haired one. He could see in front of them a red head thrashing on the ground. Beside the two crying was a girl. Her interesting two toned hair color was topped by black cat ears with green insides. Her black cat tail was wiping away their tears.

He asked the feline girl, "What happened here?"

She turned her head to look at him. Emerald cat eyes showed surprise with a hint of happiness. The long blue haired man could help them. "A lot of things happened. Should I start from the beginning?"

Julius grabbed Annabel in his arms. "Follow me to the tower. You can tell me there."

Morena slowly guided Lenore and Raven to the tower. There wasn't much to it. Just a work desk covered in clock parts and a small dining table. The man opened a door next to the desk. He laid Anna down and came back out.

Morena took a seat on the table. "Before I start telling you anything, I feel that introductions should be in order. I'm Morena Aarden. The blonde is Lenore Van Brandt. Raven O'Hara is the other one crying. And, Annabel Poole was the girl who was thrashing. And you are?"

He sat at his work desk. She was an intriguing character. With or without the ears. "I'm Julius Monrey, the Clockmaker of Wonderland."

That wasn't hard to tell. His black jacket, lined with dark yellow, came to his knees. He wore a vest of the same dark yellow and black dress pants and boots. Three clocks could be seen. One on the collar of his jacket, one on the white shirt under his vest, and one on his waist. She liked his style.

He stared at her for the longest time. "You know, I can't help you if you don't speak to me."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe I would if you stopped staring at me like a creeper."

He immediately turned his head. "How are you here? You should go home!"

She scratched her new ears. "I would like to. I thought we were going home when Peter made us drink that stuff. But no, it only turned me into a freak of nature!"

He gasped. "It's too late then. Tell me what happened."

"We were having our weekly meeting when Peter came for us. Everyone except Anna loved his cute rabbit form. We were stupid enough to follow him down that hole to arrive here." She grabbed her vial. "He told us by drinking from the vials would take us home. We passed out and woke up to find Anna like she is and me with cat features."

He sighed. How unfortunate. "It's too late to for to go home. By drinking that, you can't leave. The only way you can leave is by completing the game."

Through her tears, Lenore asked, "How do we do that?"

He pointed at the vial. "To complete the game, you must fill the vial by interacting with the people of this world. When the vial is full, only then can you go home."

Morena smiled and hugged Julius. "That's the best news I've heard all day! There's a chance we can leave!"

Raven looked at the room where Anna was and back to Julius. "Is she going to be alright? She's looked like she was having a seizure."

His face seemed tortured. "I don't know. Something in her mind is doing this to her."

The door burst open and Annabel walked in the door. Tears were in her eyes. She immediately screamed. "Morena, you're a cat!" She ran over and touched her new ears. "This is beyond normal. I don't know what to say."

Julius spoke, "Nice to see you awake. I'm Julius Monrey."

Anna freaked. "Thanks, I think. Could someone explain what's going on?" She sat on top of Julius' desk and stared him down. "And you're going to do that, Clockmaker. Or should I say Undertaker?"


	8. Chapter 7: Separation

Chapter 7: Separation

Shock was on Julius' face. How did this outsider know the dark nickname that came with his job? "You shouldn't know that, little one."

Anna smirked. "I'm not little. As for my knowledge about you, a dream creeper named Nightmare told me. He didn't give me much information. Just said the name came with the job."

He looked so angry. "When!"

"When I woke up. It came in a whisper. He's been in my head since this whole thing started."

Julius sighed. He knew Nightmare well. He never did anything without a purpose. He wanted something from Annabel. But what that was he couldn't even guess.

Morena raised her hand, her ears perking up in response. "Question: Anna, isn't a undertaker another name for a funeral director?"

She nodded yes. "It's also a character in Black Bulter."

The whole group gave her a blank stare. Of course they knew nothing about anime. Another reason she was so different from her friends.

Raven mumbled something. Only Morena heard it because of her new found cat senses. "Black Bulter's so good."

Morena raised her tail. "Okay then. And what does that have to do with a guy that makes clocks?"

Julius' face twisted into a look of pain. There was obviously something going on underneath the surface. "It's something that doesn't concern you."

Anna frowned. "Why is that?"

"It doesn't matter to outsiders."

Lenore stood up. "So, what the hell happens next!" She never got this upset before. But, the situation was so stressful. She couldn't handle it.

Everyone was lost for words. What was they supposed to do now? They couldn't sit in this tower forever and feel sorry for themselves. They had to do something.

The girls all stared at Annabel. She always had the answer for everything. Surely she had a solution. Her eyes dilated large and then back to normal. Was something happening to her in her head?

She finally spoke after a few minutes. "Julius, I need a map."

He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a map. The tower was in the center. To the north was a castle. The left bottom was an amusement park. The right bottom was a mansion.

Everyone gathered around the desk. Anna held out her hand. "Vials please." They all gave them to Anna. She places them with her own on the map.

Lenore asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nightmare spoke to me again. He said we each gained some sort of power by coming here." She petted Morena's ears. "That would explain the feline transformation. He said if I focused enough, my power would show and lead us to the next step of our journey."

She held her hand over the colored glass tubes. She closed her eyes and breathed in. The vials began to roll. Lenore's landed on the castle. Raven's on the amusement park. Anna's places itself on the mansion. Morena's stayed on the tower.

The group squealed in shock and awe. They all was telling Anna how amazing that was. Julius tapped the Spade on the shoulder. "What does that mean?"

She slammed her fists into the desk. Tiny droplets of red escaped from her skin. "That damn bastard! He's splitting us up!"

(Sorry I haven't been posting and that the new chapter is short. School's getting the best of me! Please enjoy!)


	9. Chapter 8: Community

Chapter 8: Community

Annabel couldn't believe it. Was Nightmare really doing this? Why! They needed to stay together so they could get home. But, he probably had no intention of letting them leave.

Morena twiddled her tail with her hands. "I don't get it. This Nightmare guy is doing the worst thing he can imagine!"

Lenore examined the map more carefully. She was smarter than she let people believe. "No, he's like me. He calls the shots in this place. He wants us to stay. He making us comfortable." She flipped her hair and turned to Julius. "Explain the places starting here."

He removed Morena's vial and handed it back to her. "The tower is in the center of Wonderland. It's the only neutral territory here. I'm the only person living here as well."

"Hold up! What does that mean!" Raven yelled.

Julius sighed. "The other three are warring over land. It's quite childish."

"It fits with Morena. She likes peaceful places and a lot of time to herself." Lenore was proud that, for once, someone else was putting the pieces together besides Anna.

Julius rolled Raven's vial off the amusement park. The glass tube started to fall off the table. Morena caught it with her tail and handed it back to Raven. "Thanks Cat Woman."

"No problem."

Julius started to speak again. "The Amusement Park. It's run by a very odd man by the name of Gowland, also known as The Duchess. And there's Boris Airay, The Cheshire Cat."

Annabel questioned, "Another cat like being. Are they common here?"

Julius nodded. "And not just cats either. Many animal humanoids roam this world."

Raven fist pumped the air. "All right! Sounds like a place for me! I'm a quirky character like those two. I'll fit right in."

Lenore took her own vial off the castle. Julius pointed to it. "The Castle of Hearts. Home to the Red Queen Vivaldi and her Prime Minister, Peter White."

Gasps were heard from around the group. That creep held such a powerful position in Wonderland! "I know it's shocking for you girls. There's one more person in the castle. That's Ace the Knight. He has a tendency to get lost."

"It's easy to understand why I'm there. I like power and being in charge. It's perfect for me to shine there."

Anna quickly swiped her vial back. "What about me?"

"You're in the most dangerous place: The Hatter's Mansion. Home to the Hatters, Wonderland's mob."

All of them screamed, "What!"

Raven held Anna in a protective hug. "She'll get killed!"

Julius gripped the desk. "I'm aware. But, Nightmare might cause more trouble if she doesn't go."

"Nightmare wants me uncomfortable so I'll run to him for help. Well, I won't do it! I'll figure out who's there myself. I like a mystery."

"Suit yourself, Spade. You three should get going. Time is unpredictable here. Night comes at any time."

They nodded and the foursome headed out of the tower. Once outside, they pulled each other into a hug. With utter silence, they left Morena to part ways. The Clover waved goodbye as sluggishly walked back up the tower stairs.


End file.
